


light | ichigo kurosaki

by tiawrites



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, insecure, light - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiawrites/pseuds/tiawrites
Summary: "You never were the most confident of people."you're feeling insecure but ichigo is there to reassure you <3
Relationships: Ichigo Kurosaki/Reader, Kurosaki Ichigo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	light | ichigo kurosaki

You never were the most confident of people.

Sure, you spoke up if you needed to—which was never really often. And you honestly didn't mind being in the background for the most part. You had your friends and the best boyfriend you could ask for so, what did you have to complain about? Nothing, right?  
If only it was that easy.

You sighed as you stood in front of your bathroom mirror, tilting your head from side to side, inspecting your profile. As much as you hated to admit it, sometimes you'd stand here for a while. Especially in the mornings. There was something about the invasive, early morning light that crept in from your bathroom window that made you feel so exposed. As though highlighting your every flaw; the light was unforgiving.

Even when you were fading in the background, this feeling never seemed to leave. It hung over you like a dark shadow, whispering and waiting. Sometimes, it felt like you couldn't escape the light, no matter how hard you tried. You were just made to have your flaws revealed and shown off, the sun simply being a taunting device used to make you feel down.

Being insecure was something that you'd become accustomed to. I mean, it wasn't like it was a particularly unique feeling. There wasn't a doubt in your mind that every person you knew, every person you didn't know, and everyone in between, had felt insecure about the way they looked at some point in their life. I mean, even narcissists must have some concept of feeling... less than, right?

As you stared yourself in the eye, you gave a few experimental tugs at your lips, before grimacing and shaking your head in embarrassment. It was a little bit pathetic, but you couldn't help but wonder why you'd been hassled with such a crooked smile. Your laugh felt unharmonious as it fell from your lips, unlike the melodic tune of the others around you. You weren't a shallow person by any means. You couldn't care less about how other people looked or sounded and didn't spend your time dwelling on others appearances. So, why couldn't you just apply that mindset to yourself?

You wished you knew the answer.

Usually on these days where you wanted nothing more than to hide from the world, you'd cancel your plans and stay inside in the dark, gorging yourself on sweet treats to distract yourself from your insecurities. But today, that wasn't an option.

Yourself and Ichigo had planned to go out today, just a simple date in the park. One of your favourite ways to spend time with Ichigo was times like that, where you both could just relax and relish in each other's company without having to worry about soul reaper duties. Just walking with him, hand-in-hand, listening to him talking animatedly about his crazy family or the intriguing people he'd met on his travels. It just made you feel so at ease. Being with your boyfriend was the one thing that could make you feel better in almost any situation.

So, you refused to cancel. No matter how uncomfortable you may be. You hadn't seen him properly in days and all you really wanted was for him to hold you. To feel his hand in yours and to see that gorgeous red-head you'd been enamoured with for years.

Ichigo never hesitated to make sure you knew how much he cared for you and how gorgeous you really were, even though he may be kind of stiff while expressing it. He isn't the best with words or physical affection, but he loves showing you that you're amazing just the way you are. In his own way, at least. He may be a broke high school student who fights monsters in his spare time, but he always finds time for you. Whether it be for a simple date around the town or a movie night in your pyjamas, his favourite thing to do was to spend time with you. And you weren't going to ruin that today.

You got ready quickly, though you took care to try to wear something you'd be comfortable in. Hopefully, you could trick yourself into feeling confident today. You were looking for a jacket when your doorbell rang, surprising you since he was about 20 minutes early. The search abandoned, you headed to the door, latching onto your bag on the way out before opening it.

Ichigo smiled immediately when he saw you, his hands casually placed in his pockets.

"Hey, it's been a while,"

You rolled your eyes as you stepped forward and linked your arm with his. "It's been four days, you dork. You missed me that much?" You teased, locking the door behind you before you both started on your walk.

"Am I not allowed to miss my girlfriend?"

You hummed in reply. Honestly, it felt really good to know that he missed you. It made you feel as though you were actually worth something, in a way. And with his arm between your own, you felt warm despite the frosty morning air that surrounded the both of you.

The walk to the park was eventful and you were definitely side-tracked more than once. You ran into Orihime doing her grocery shopping and spent what felt like an hour talking to her, though it was probably closer to about twenty minutes. She'd recommended that you get some ice cream, which at first seemed like a bad idea considering the freezing weather.. But Ichigo's sweet tooth lead you both to the store, perusing through the long list of flavours before you eventually decided on strawberry.

"Hey, Ichi-"

"If you say anything cheesy about buying strawberry because of my hair, I'll leave right now,"

You giggled playfully, immediately regretting it afterwards. Hiding your smile behind your hair, you looked away and took a quick lick of your ice cream. Though he was confused by the sudden cut-off of laughter, Ichigo didn't mention it. But he wasn't an idiot. He was well aware of the fact that you didn't find yourself to be as gorgeous as he saw you. And it hurt him. It hurt him to know that you shied away from smiling, even when it was just him around. All he wanted to do was to tell you how much your smile meant to him. But instead, he took your hand in his and lead you towards the park.

It looked breathtaking. Which is a strange way to describe a public park. But in the early morning, there seemed to be a blanket of frost enveloping the place, making the grass shine and the dirt path shimmer in the light. The light seemed to dance around the park, lingering on the leaves of trees and on the surface of the lake, making the whole place sparkle as you both walked through the clearing.

I guess light can be forgiving sometimes.

You walked hand-in-hand with Ichigo as he ranted on about how aggressively his dad had woken him up that morning. But as much as you wanted to laugh at his father's antics, you bit the inside of your cheek and instead replied back shortly. Your laugh would only ruin the content atmosphere right now, you thought bitterly.

"Baby, are you cold? You're shivering,"

You looked up at him, meeting his concerned eyes and only now feeling the biting cold stinging your shoulders. Considering you'd forgotten your jacket this morning, it wasn't surprising that you were now feeling the consequences. Your breath came out in puffs of vapour and goosebumps lined the surface of your skin.

"Maybe a little,"

He sighed. "Dumb ass," he muttered as he pulled off his hoodie. "Only you would come out in freezing weather with no sweater." He pulled the hoodie over your head and you felt the warm material swallow you, the oversized feeling giving you an intense sense of safety. And as weird as it sounds, it smelt like him.

Content in the moment, you couldn't help but smile up at him. "Aw, you worried about me?" You teased, holding his hands out in front of you.

"Not any more,"

You pouted and jabbed him quickly in the stomach, laughing as he doubled over, clutching his stomach. As he winced in pain, he looked back up at you, watching you hold your knees as your contagious laughter filled the air. His favourite sound. And the best thing about it? He was the reason for it. He walked over to you, smiling fondly as you wiped a tear from your eye.

"You know, you look amazing when you smile,"

It caught you both off-guard. He didn't mean to say it, a flush rushing to his cheeks as he realized he'd said it out loud. But he stood his ground, avoiding eye contact with you for a moment. The light reflected off his brown eyes and you could almost see the sincerity in them about what he'd said. His hair appeared lighter while bathed in the sun and the light caught the sharp angles of his face in the most beautiful way.

"You... you should smile more," he said bashfully, scratching the back of his neck with one hand.

You were silent for a moment, processing what he'd said.

And then you smiled.

"C'mon, let's keep going. Bet you I can reach that tree before you,"

He grinned. "You're on,"

Light can be unforgiving. It can shine on the parts you hate and can expose parts of you you wished to keep secret. But if the light can make someone as wonderful as him, look even more like perfection, then what harm can light really do?

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on tumblr - @tiawrites


End file.
